Touché
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Cho is at the office, when all if a sudden he becomes quite worried for a reason he can not fathom. Rigsby cannot find Grace, so he is also concerned. Why does Cho have the nasty gut feeling that something is off? Does it have anything to do with Grace? Can Jane help Cho find out what is up? Rated T for no reason. All relationships occur in this. SLIGHTLY OC. Read and review please


**AN: Here is my first Mentalist fic. ever! I love the show, and all of the relationships within it. I do feel however, that Cho is in desperate need of a lady friend. So, I gave him one. In this story, I also touched upon the relationships between Rigsby and Grace, along with Patrick and Lisbon. (Huge Jisbon shipper right here, guys.) Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Mentalist.**_** All rights go to CBS™. I am making no money from this story. (Not that it would be good enough to anyway, ;()**

I watched the clock blankly, noticing how the hands moved ever-so-slowly around the face; displaying how time was barely passing. I read it as five-forty in the afternoon, marking the departure of many agents, me not being one of them. My current duty; filling paperwork and attempting to solve the latest murder, did not end with the passing minute. I did not accumulate the ability to leave by waiting for the hands of a machine to turn. No, my leave was based solely on my ability to perform and complete tasks. It was pointless for me to stare longingly at the time, it did not make me any closer to getting home. In fact, it only delayed my departure, making it a bad thing to do at the time.

Yet, despite knowing this fact, and knowing it well, I could not bring myself to tear my gaze from it. My anxiety, the sudden nerves and worry, the lateness of the hour, all seemed to effect my judgement severely. I had a nagging feeling, that something had gone wrong. Or, something would go wrong.

Every passing minute felt like an hour; every hour like a day. No matter what I did, the nagging feeling never left, it only became stronger with the passing time. Nothing had ever made me feel this way, so why was I feeling like this now? Never had I "lost my cool", and I was widely known for my calmness and serenity. But, right now, I was acting like a criminal; nervous and jittery. I had done no wrong, so this option was out the window. What was making me so nervous?

"Cho? Are you okay?" I heard Rigsby ask from behind me, concern etched into his tone.

I looked down from the clock, only to see Rigsby staring at me with curious eyes. He was standing, while holding a manilla folder in his left hand. A case file, no doubt. There was no smile on his face, and his arms were stiff. There was a slouch in his posture, marking his exhaustion from working all week with little rest. Though his eyes displayed curiosity, they were also dull, and lifeless. Wayne was ready to be home, I could tell that much from his appearance. Rigsby looked much worse then I did at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous for some unknown reason." I said, before glancing over at him.

"Wayne, you look terrible. Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Yeah, just tired. It's been a long week. Can't leave until I have all of my paperwork done."

"Yeah, I understand. Me too." I said, nodding in understanding.

"Have you seen Van Pelt?" He asked suddenly, worry finally making its way into his voice.

I thought about his question, and glanced towards Grace's desk, where she should be. The polished oak piece was empty, the desk chair only holding air at this moment. Van Pelt was nowhere to be seen, and it had ben hours since I had last seen her myself. Thinking back on it, she had said that she would be back soon, and she had gone away hours ago. She was overdue, and I figured that Rigsby probably knew this. So this was the true reason for his odd behavior. Still didn't explain mine.

"Sorry, haven't seen her since she left. I bet she's fine though." I lied smoothly, like I usually did. To be honest, I had no clue about her whereabouts.

"I think something's wrong." He said abruptly, looking me in the eye.

Oh great. Although I would usually shake off Rigsby's concern as generic lover behavior, I couldn't help but feel as if Wayne might be right. It was certainly possible that Grace was in trouble, as it was part of our job. Being followers and enforcers of the law, we usually accumulate many enemies during our years of service. It wasn't uncommon for an agent to be abducted, torchured, or even killed as an act of revenge. This made Grace's disappearance suspicious, especially considering how we could not contact her and she had promised to be back in the office hours ago. Something could have happened to her. It was unlikely, I admit that much, but my gut was telling me that something was up. Sure, she could have turned her phone off, or it could have run out of battery. Or, she could be unconscious and bleeding while being tied up in someone's cellar. It was hard to tell with the information given.

"How many times have you called?" I asked him, feigning nonchalance.

He rambled nervously. "Seven times. No answer, straight to voicemail."

"Okay, did you leave any messages?"

Wayne gave me a serious glare and made a sarcastic remark. "No. I just hung up on the lady of my life, because I did not feel as if she deserved my time," He said while rolling his eyes. "Of course I left messages, Cho! What else would I have done?"

"I bet her phone lost battery." I said, trying to reason with the man.

His worry would not be assuaged. "And that is why she is hours later then she said she would be?"

I sighed. Wayne Rigsby was not a man of reason when his loved ones were concerned. In fact, he was known for jumping to conclusions whenever a friend of his was missing or hurt. It was one of his downfalls, and his assumptions have been wrong on multiple occasions. One time, he accused an elderly woman of obducting his friend Jim, just because she had been the last person to see him. It had turned out that Jim had simply gotten drunk and passed out in an ally-way. That example does a good job of summing up his conclusion-jumping behavior concerning family members.

"Why don't you go ask Jane where she is. He probably knows where she is, probably can profile her and find out what she wanted to do without you knowing." I said irritably, despite my efforts to contain my anger and concern. My pent up nerves were getting the better of me.

"You think she is having an affair with Jane?" He said loudly, astonishment in his tone.

I had said nothing of the sort. He was jumping to conclusions again. "Wayne, I never..."

He cut me off. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming! All those times.."

Rigsby paused as he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he spotted Jane just as he walked into the office. He had a cocky, arrogant smile etched onto his features, as he usually did. Jane's stride also showed his boasting side that made us all feel as if we were less then him. I hated how Jane had that effect on everyone, yet I knew he was crucial to most of our cases. So, I put up with the man, even though he irritated me.

"Hello, Rigsby. Cho. I am not having an affair with Grace, for the record." He said cockily, the smile only growing on his face.

"Jane! I didn't see you there.." Wayne stammered uneasily.

"I didn't have to be. I know you think she deserves better then you." Jane said before sitting himself down on the sofa across the room.

"How.."

"Rigsby, I have my ways. You should know that by now."

I almost chuckled at that. Sure, Jane was an arrogant bastard at times, but his uncanny ability to read people was often hilarious. Whenever he was questioning someone, and would draw a conclusion that no one else could see, and then see the looks on the persons face when they found out that he knew that they committed the crime. It was lovely. Many agents envied him more then they loathed him, with good reason. Jane was a genius, and he wasn't terrible looking. I also knew that he had Lisbon wrapped around his finger, no matter how much she denied it. Many agents would kill to be in his position, if only to have Lisbon like them. There might have been a time when I was one of those agents, but I was no longer. Lisbon and I were strictly coworkers. She was my boss, and we were barely friends outside of school.

I heard Rigsby sign in irritation, before asking Jane the golden question. "Do you know where Grace is?"

Jane laughed a little. "She's reading _James Patterson_ under an oak tree in the park behind the office. I'm surprised you didn't see her come in over an hour ago to grab the book off her desk."

The look on Wayne's face was priceless as he went to his desk and grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. He walked briskly out if the office, giving Jane and I a death glare before he slipped out of the glass doors and walked down the hall. I presumed that he was going to the park to find Grace and admonish her for not telling him where she was, only to laugh it off and give her a kiss.

"Nice job, Jane." I complimented.

He chuckled. "I bet she is actually reading _Nora Roberts_, but I figured she would not want Rigsby to know that. Not to mention, it will make him feel a little better if he finds that I am wrong."

All of a sudden, the worried feeling found its way back into my stomach. The feeling was not for Grace, because she was fine. Jane had said so himself. So why was I acting this way? What was wrong? Was anything actually wrong? Was there something wrong with me? Was I having an emotional breakdown? Becoming depressed? What was the source of this nasty feeling in my gut? Would Jane know? What should I do?

"Cho. I can hear your unease from across the room," said Jane theatrically. "What is wrong with you?"

I answered him honestly, not bothering to attempt to hide the truth from him. "I have no clue."

Jane got up from his spot on the chair, and walked towards me; stopping a few inches from my face to study me. "Hmm. Looks like you have a date tonight, Cho. Am I correct?"

He was correct. But how would he know that? I hadn't told anyone; not Rigsby, not Grace, not even Lisbon. I certainly hadn't told Jane, and I had not done anything special with my appearance to notify anyone that I was seeing someone. How could Jane guess that? It was as if he could read minds, or know your decisions before you did. I had no idea how he did this, but it was incredibly irritating; yet I still loathed him. Almost.

"How..." I stuttered with surprise evident in my words.

"Doesn't matter. But if you must know, you straightened your tie more times then usual today, and you wore your most complimenting outfit. I also saw the reservation number written on a sticky not that was on your desk." He said casually, cockiness on clear display for all to see. "So, who's the lucky lady, Cho?"

Her name was Danielle. Brunette, five foot five, beautiful, smart. She was the perfect woman in my opinion. I had met her many times before at restaurants and parks, and I had felt the overly cleché click. She was quiet, like myself, but outgoing. Danielle was a terse, straight to the point kind of girl, but she was polite about everything. She works at an insurance company as an actuary, but she does not let the money and intelligence get to her head. I believe that I am in love with her, but I feel as if it is too soon to be sure. Tonights dinner is supposed to help me make up my mind about her.

"Danielle." I finally answered, smiling a little at the sound of her name.

"You love her." It was a statement.

"I.."

"Nonsense, Cho. I saw it right there. Totally in love, like Grace and Rigsby." He said, laughing to himself in amusement.

"Are you saying that I look like a socially awkward man?" I asked jokingly, referring to the Rigsby reference.

"No, but you look like a man in love." Jane said, not unkindly.

"Whatever, so do you." I countered.

"What?" Jane turned to face me with a look of utter surprise on his features.

"You and Lisbon. Everyone can see it." I clarified unnecessarily.

"Touché." He mumbled lightly, before walking away towards the front door, leaving me by myself.

I heard him call over his shoulder. "Have fun, Cho; for once in your life, have fun."

While chuckling I began to gather my things, preparing for my date with Danielle.

**AN: Okay, there it is. ANOTHER ONE SHOT. I should really get back to **_**Seemingly Unrequited.**_** I only have one chapter left, but it is yet to be written. Hmmm.. I'll do it eventually. Hope you guys all liked this, and if you did please check out my other stories. (Personally, I think that they are a lot better then this one.) Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
